Jake Straut
Summary Jake Straut is the Protagonist of the series "Great Yggdrasil" and later Secondary Antagonist. Born in the year 2XXX, Jake Straut is born with a total lack of Neurons in his right leg. Permanently in crutches or a wheel chair, Jake yearns to adventure and roam free without restraint. In order to bypass his real weaknesses, he secludes himself in videogames; spending months and eventually years in the Digital World. Some would say these Virtual Worlds has become his new reality. In order to get Jake to deal with his real world problems, his family attempts to separate him from his games much to Jake's disapproval. Eventually forced to run away, Jake has to figure out how to balance his game world to keep his sanity and how to survive out in the open world. In the games however, he is the Genius Gamer known as Flow. Always at the top and always able to exploit the systems in any games no matter what they are, he is practically a different person from his real life counterpart. In his adventures, he makes several friends as well as eventually a few companions. Unbeknownst to him, he knows several of his friends already; in the real world. Appearance In real life, he's an average-built boy with seemingly normal legs (Despite with one having no neurons). He has black hair with brown eyes, as well as not being overly tall or muscular. In the game however, he is a Black Knight covered in a Cloak. The only facial features that can be seen is red eyes between the visor of the Knightly Helmet. This character is taller than the average player and is menacing in combat. After the total reboot of the game, he is a White-haired and Red-Eyed "Newbie", although still being of taller than average height as well as surprisingly charming features. Unlike prior in the Original Game, he only has stock and Generic Level 1 Gear with the exception of a Dyed Level 5 Cloak. Personality Jake in the real world is scared, somewhat cowardly but friendly and means well. He's traumatized of the world and hates "Mother Nature" for what she did to him. In the Virtual World, he is confident and immensely kind; spending most of his times as a watcher and protector of Lower Level Players. He sees himself akin to Virtual Batman. He is also very competitive, willing to exploit the system and perform dirty cheats in the middle of battle (Not that he commonly needs to). Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jake Straut, Flow (In-Game Avatar) Origin: Great Yggdrasil Gender: Male Age: 17 (In-Game Avatar is 20) Classification: The Fastest Player, The Magic-Less Ranker, One-Man-Army, Unconfirmed Cheater, The Only 100 | The Best Noob, The Chosen Player, God of Exploits Date of Birth: March 25, 2XXX Birthplace: Toronto Martial Status: Single Status: MIA (Off the Grid) Themes: THE OATH WHICH CONTINUES TO THE FUTURE Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-C, Likely 7-A | At least 5-C, Likely 5-A | At least 5-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Level 100= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Healing, Limited Adaptation, Invulnerability (Via Invincibility Frames), Creation (Sword Arts only), Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (High), Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Life Manipulation (Via Life Steal), Existence Erasure, Flight, Time Manipulation (Time Slow), Information Analysis, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, Reactive Instinctive Reaction, Power Absorption (Damage Absorbing), Resistance to Dark Magic, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Information Analysis |-|Post-Reset (New Game)= |-|Blade of Oath (Epilogue)= Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Completely destroyed a Hacker in a Duel that griefed an entire town by blowing it up), Likely Mountain level (Offered to help with a Mountain-sized Raid Boss, to which most players declined due to the likeliness of Jake solo'ing) | Moon Level (Single-handily took down the Level 90 World Boss Moon God, who uses Moons as weapons. Later fought on-par with Odin who easily dwarfs the Moon God in both stats and size), Likely Large Planet Level (Calculations put the Moon God's AP to be 4.722e+28 Tons of TNT) | At least Large Planet Level (Unlike before, very physically solo'd the previous World Bosses without any issues or pause) Speed: At least Hypersonic Travel Speed (The Fastest Player in the Original Game, he casually speed blitzes full-build Speed Players who should regularly run at Mach 9.2), At least Relativistic+ Reaction and Combat Speeds (Is able to deflect and reflect bullets from the Machine God Raid Boss, who canonically fires bullets at 50% the Speed of Light) | At least FTL (Able to outrun and reflect Odin's Spear which is thrown faster than light) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Grabbed and threw back a Meteor about to destroy the entire Digital Earth) | Class Z (Was able to somewhat physically contend with Blade, the only player known to be able to lift and throw the Moon God) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Likely Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Moon Class Durability: Small Town Level (His durability is easily Jake's worst stat, although he is still able to survive attacks from town-level Bosses somewhat fine), Higher with Amps | Multi-Continent Level (Survived being crushed between several tectonic plates) | Unknown, Likely Star Level and Far Higher (All stats are boosted to absolute Maximum) Stamina: Godlike (He is able to sustain high-speed combat for entire Raid Sessions and end relatively fine) Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, Several Kilometers with Sword Arts, Universal with Divine Vision Standard Equipment: Wrath Calibur, Cyberos, Loki's Cloak of Divine Wrath, Amon's Hide | Cardinal Edge, Cloak of the Beginning (Dyed), Heavily Modified 1911 Pistol | The Blade of Oaths Intelligence: Gifted (Knows a lot about the world and easily picks up on new concepts swiftly and even outperforms people that's been doing said activity in only a few tries), Supergenius within the Game (As everything is merely code and subject to programming, Jake's knowledge on how the system works allows him to play physics and exploit even the most minute of details and glitches within the Game. Even with a level 10 Avatar, he is experienced enough to be able to solo level 30-50 Raid Bosses and even some World Bosses) Weaknesses: In real life, Jake has lost all nerves within his right leg which left him in Crutches. In the game, he is quite squishy for a character and when not mitigated and prepared for, can easily spell his death quickly. As a Fairy, he is unable to use any Magic other than Life, Generic, Light and Holy magics. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Level 100= Jake's abilities and stats from the Original Great Yggdrasil game prior to its shut-down and reboot. Jake's Avatar in the original game has over 400 skills. These are the ones that are known. *'Back-Up Save:' In the case of corrupt game files (Such as the history of Jake Straut's character being erased or the avatar suddenly vanishing from the Game's Code), a system back-up will occur and the corrupted Avatar will be restored to the best of what the System AI thinks based on the surrounding code and other player's back-up Histories (Within a 98% accuracy percentile). 'Racial Trait: Fairy' *'Malevolent Magic Immunity': Due to being a Holy Race blessed by the Tree of Yggdrasil itself, Jake is immune to Dark Magics such as Curses or Demon Magic. *'Disease Immunity:' Fairies naturally cannot be harmed from diseases or illnesses. *'Divine Protection:' Fairies take only 90% Physical and Magic damage from External Sources and have a -20% Critical Hit Chance from Outside Sources. *'Mind Dexterity V': Fairies have naturally maxed-out Mental Resistances, being unable to be affected by Mind-affecting effects unless it bypasses immunities. *'Recovery by Holy:' Anything considered Holy, even if it isn't really, has healing effects on Jake. *'Magical Exclusivity:' Fairies may only use Life, Generic, Light and Holy Magics (this doesn't apply to Magic from Items or other sources). *'Swift Adaptability:' Taking repeated damage or exposure to negative effects slowly grants the user resistance to it, up to 50% with each second of the effect granting 5% resistance. This effect lasts for a minute once the Fairy has stopped being exposed to such effects. *'Physical Fragility:' All Fairies has a -30% debuff to all strength-related stats. 'Level Skills' Passive *'Damage Resistance V': This skill reduces damage taken from all sources by 50%. *'Debuff Resistance V': Debuff's effects are shortened to 1/5 its effective time to a maximum of 2 seconds of effect. Debuffs with no timer are given one and only lasts for 5 seconds. *'Invincible V:' Increase invincibility frames to 2.5 Seconds. Automatically off in PvP zones. *'Swift Speed:' Movement speed is increased by 40% and general speed is increased by 30%. *'Recovery Effectiveness III': The effectiveness of healing are increased by 60%. *'Ultimate Swordsman I': A level 80 skill that allows the Player to create their own custom Sword Skills with varying effects. Considered one of the most Game-Breaking skills at first, but extremely difficult to pull off with only Jake being able to effectively use this ability on the fly. *'Howl of the Hidden:' A level 99 skill that lets the Player have a 45% chance to automatically teleport out of harm's way instantly and perfectly. Has a cooldown of 5 seconds after cast. *'Armageddon Thorn V:' 25% of all damage is reflected back upon the Attacker as well as lighting the attacker on Black Fire that deals 1.5K DMG per second that cannot be put out for 5 seconds. *'Damage Nullification V': Damage sources has a 15% chance to not deal any damage at all. Any attacks level 75 and below deal no damage at all. *'Life Regeneration V': The Player regenerates 2% of their total HP per second. The rate ramps up to 20% per second when out-of-combat. *'Shield of Life III': A shield made out of Life Magic. It has a HP pool of 90% the Player's HP with no special defense buffs applying to the Shield. Alternatively, this entire shield can be sacrificed to completely nullify an Instant-Kill attack. Shield regenerates completely after 15 seconds out of combat. *'Hypersensitivity V': A level 99 skill, The Player gains a sort of "Sixth Sense" that allows them to perceive danger 5 seconds before it actually occurs or sense potential threats not normally detectable. This is able to bypass Sneak V and Invisibility V. *'A Divine Child': Upon death, the Player will immediately revive in their state prior to entering battle. Has a cooldown of one hour. *'Undetectable V': The Player takes 95% less Aggro from enemies. *'Greedy Touch:' Successful attacks gives the Player 1% of their total MP back. Attacks after a combo of 50 grants 5% total MP regain per attack. *'No-Stopping:' The Player cannot be affected by movement-affecting debuffs. This also applies to enemy Time Manipulation. Sword Arts *'Slash:' A generic slashing attack done when the Player simply does any form of attack. The damage done is equivalent to one's Damage stat. *'Power Slash V:' An upgraded variation of the Slash that causes the blade to glow the weapon's elemental type, it deals damage 2.5x more than Slash does. *'Dragon's Fury IV:' A Charging-Type attack. It instantly lunges the caster to any enemy within a km radius and immediately deals a 8 hit combo (equivalent to 8 slashes) on them while recovering 25% HP of Damage Dealt. *'Sword Bash:' A swift strike using any blunt part of a weapon, this deals equivalent of half a slash worth's of damage but stuns the enemy for 5 seconds. *'Quadruple Smash:' After dealing a 40-hit Combo, the Player can summon 4 Phantom blades that immediately slashes the target(s) for 10x a regular slash's damage. *'Void Blitz:' Coat your blade in Void Energies; erasing your opponent's existence! Instantly kill unshielded targets on contact and deal 50x more damage on Bosses. Skill Created by Flow. Active for 30 Seconds with a cooldown of 1 minute. *'Stardust Stream:' Perform a Nigh-Instant 8-Hit Combo on the enemy dealing every elemental damage. *'Blunt Force:' Temporarily deal 1.5x more damage against Heavy-Armour Opponents and ignore armour for 30 Seconds. *'Attack Stance V:' Increase attack speed by 200% and attack by 350%. *'Iron Fortress V:' Increase Defense by 800%. Magic *'Flight of the Fairy:' Unlocks the wings for a Player of the Fairy Race; granting them flight comparable to their Movement speed. *'Light of Healing V:' Creates a Ball of indestructible Light that floats in the air for 15 seconds and heals all friendly players within a 500m radius for 2% of their HP per second. *'Healing Palm III:' Instantly heal 50% of the Target's total HP. *'Aura of Life V:' Cast an Aura of Green Energy on yourself in order to passively heal 25% of the Player's total HP per second for a total of a minute. *'Greater Teleportation III:' Instantly teleport yourself to any location on the Planet (As long as you know where it is). Able to be chain-cast 3 times before a 1 and a half minute cooldown begins. Costs 5% of your MP per teleportation. *'Fatal Aim V:' Increase Critical Hit Chance by 70% for a minute. *'Indomitable V:' Decrease damage taken from Critical Hits by 1/2. *'Greater Defense IV:' Increase defense-related stats by 60%. *'Greater Wrath of Thor:' Cast an aura of electricity on yourself in order to temporarily double your Movement and Attack speed. *'Relativity V:' Slow Down time by 90% for a Minute. *'Penetration V:' Increases chance to completely bypass the enemy's defenses by 70%. *'Dimension Barrier:' A level 99 Generic Spell, it Locks the battlefield in a Field that negates Portals from being made or Teleportation from working. Effect lasts for 5 minutes. Commonly used in PvP ambush situations in the open world. **'Divine Barrier:' A Holy-Type Exclusive spell. Create a field covering the entire planet in the field by embedding a Holy Sword into the Ground. Spell can only be cancelled by taking the Sword out. *'Shield of Ownership:' Prevent others from touching an Object that the caster doesn't want them to touch. Able to take 15K Damage before the Spell breaks. *'Greater Forcefield V:' Create an indestructible forcefield to defend from attacks. *'Greater Nullification V:' Completely nullify Spells and Skills of level 80 and below. Alternatively prevents a targeted Player from using any spells, skills or items for 30 seconds. Any buffs or passives that were applied prior is temporarily suspended. *'Point Projectile Defense V:' A defense-field that automatically nullifies 80% of all projectile damage done and negates the projectiles special effects. *'Vision of Insight:' Allows vision of other Player's Level, HP, MP, current buffs and debuffs. *'Fake Data V:' Falsifies the Data given to the enemy should they try to view the Caster's stats. Cannot be detected or bypassed. *'Bio Arrows:' Summon and fire 25 arrows made of various plants that deal 1.5K damage per arrow (For a total of 37.5K DMG). *'Smiteful Light:' Create a Ball of Light that's Light passively damages all enemies that makes contact with it. Ultimates *'Star Breaker:' Charge your sword with the Powers of the Gods! Instantly perform a 1000-Hit Combo on a target and finish them off with an Instant-Kill Smash that cannot be negated. A Cooldown of 5 Hours. Equipment *'Wrath Calibur:' A Black, Single-Handed Sword. It is Dark-Type in Elemental Nature and has the effect "God Killer" on it. It is the strongest Raid-Boss Weapon Drop and is a Level 99 Blade. It provides huge boosts in Attack and Speed as well as increasing all other stats by small amounts. This is known as the 3rd most damaging weapon in the entire game. **'God Killer:' This blade has a 75% chance to deal a Fatal Wound that debuffs the enemy by 20%. This also nullifies Resurrection as well as regeneration; being one of the few weapons able to kill the Slime Priest permanently (Who is able to regenerate even should its soul be destroyed). *'Cyberos:' A Futuristic-looking Single-Handed Sword. It is Technological-Type in Elemental Nature and has the "Hope of the Dwarves" effect on it. It is one of the most powerful swords in the game, not for its stats but for its effects. It provides mediocre buffs to stats all across the board, with some focus on speed and ability damage. You need a level of 99 to wield this Crafted Weapon and a Real-Life understanding of Programming. **'Hope of the Dwarves:' This sword has 3 Powerful spells engraved into the center of the blade; with the sword splitting down the center to form a fork-shape when casting. ***'Dwarven Smash:' Coating the blade in huge, spectral and golden energy, the Player is able to smash the enemy with a devastating Energy Blade that deals instant 2.5 Million Damage upon contact (Which automatically kills most players as well as the weaker Raid Bosses) with 500K DMG dealt for every subsequent second the blade stays on the target for up to 5 seconds (For a total of 2.5 Million damage dealt, adding up to a total of 5 Million DMG done by this attack) before the blade dissipates. Should the Target counter the blade or survive the attack, they are automatically stupefied for 3 seconds no matter their immunities or abilities. ***'Future Rift:' Generating a Space-Time Rift, The Player is able to fire an absolutely MASSIVE Prismatic beam of pure Future-Energy to deal 3 Million Damage upon contact, with 750K DMG dealt for every subsequent second that the target stays in the Beam for up to 30 seconds (Dealing 22.5 Million subsequent DMG, which would add up to 25.5 Million DMG Total). ***'Purification:' Weaken all of the opponent's abilities and stats to up to 1/2 their original effectiveness (Instant casts like Greater Teleportation V will be considered to be 1 second; so it'd take the caster 2 seconds to cast Greater Teleportation V). This is applied via the ominous Blue energy given off on Cyberos. The effect when applied will last for an entire minute. This completely ignores resistances and immunities; working on even World Bosses. *'Loki's Cloak of Divine Wrath:' A black long-cloak. Lore dictates that this cloak is created from the very threads of Loki's heart. It has a mediocre general stats increase for a level 99 Cloak, but grants a massive speed boost (95%) as well as the Effect "Trickery". The Speed boost is activation-based however. **'Trickery:' This passive effect grants the wielder of this Cloak 80% Evasion chance (Automatically dodge attacks), a 80% chance the opponent's attacks will miss, a 90% chance that hostiles will not notice the wielder's presence and "Glitch" the player out of the enemy's vision; messing with their heads due to the "Glitchy" nature akin to lag. *'Amon's Hide:' Made out of the level 99 World Boss, Demon Lord Amon's skin. This armour set makes the wielder look absolutely menacing. It has huge stat boosts in most stats with only a small 5% increase in magic consumption when using spells. The effect of this Armour set is "Demonic Dominion". **'Demonic Dominion:' This effect is an extremely powerful one; taking Damage allows the armour to absorb and nullify 25% of all damage dealt without limit. Once the player chooses so, they can unleash a huge burst of pure energy from the user's present weapon up to a range of 25m. *'Greater Ultimate Healing Potion:' A max-quality Healing Potion. It heals 80% of the drinker's total HP as well as grants a passive 5% recovery rate of one's total HP for 4 seconds afterwards. *'Greater Ultimate MP Potion:' Similar in concept to the Healing Equivalent, except for MP. *'Thor's Liquid Blood:' A level 95 Potion that increases one's Attack and Durability by 3x their regular stats as well as allowing for overheal. This potion lasts 5 minutes. |-|Post-Reset (New Game)= |-|Blade of Oath (Epilogue)= Key: Level 100 | Post-Reset | The Blade of Oath Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages